


The Price of Disloyalty

by tsheps



Series: If- [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsheps/pseuds/tsheps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda has gone too far, and Jack shows up to punish her for it.  The result was not altogether unexpected for either of them.</p>
<p>This is a side shot from my story "If-" set after the 3rd chapter of Harsh Light of Day.  Mainly because I love Miranda and Jack as a couple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Disloyalty

Miranda found that she had been staring at the blank screen of her private terminal for so long she could not determine what time it was.  Her chin was in her hands, and her mind was racing.  Despite the constant motion, no two of her thoughts ever quite found themselves close enough to each other to form a conclusion.  She had never been so idle in her life, and yet she found no motivation to take any action of any kind.  Ever since Shepard had stepped onto this ship her life had turned upside down.  She needed to get a handle on... something.  Anything. 

The door of her cabin hissed open, and she knew that she would look up to see the face of that woman.  She would want to chat and she would drag more confessions out of Miranda.  Somehow, despite never asking a direct question, Shepard had come to know more about her than any other person in her life.  She trusted the commander, but she hated her so much for the vulnerability she felt.  And now she would want to talk about the Chambers incident.

Miranda sighed and looked at the figure coming through the door.  The sigh ended in a groan.  It was so much worse.  Shepard had made good on her threat.  It was Jack marching through the door with fire in her eyes and biotics flaring around her clenched fists.  Miranda stood and tensed, she clenched her fists, but the blue flare wouldn't come.  She shot a quick look at her right hand, frowning, and tried again to summon her defenses.  Nothing happened.  She didn't have the spirit for the fight, and apparently her body would not go through the motions.

Miranda stood and slumped her shoulders.  Her eyes were full of exhaustion and surrender.  Jack marched right up to her, arms swinging, teeth bared.  When she got to Miranda, she shot her arm out and wrapped her long fingers around Miranda's throat.  She squeezed just hard enough to keep a firm grip, and slammed Miranda back against the wall behind her.  The air was knocked out of Miranda's lungs and the hand around her throat kept her from replacing it all.  She gasped and spluttered, but she didn't fight to free herself.  The insistent, confident voice in her head screamed at her to fight back, to defend herself at all costs.  Her body, however, only registered the warmth and slight tingle of the convict’s fingers at her throat and accepted the situation with a detached resignation.

Jack's face was inches from hers, tiny flecks of spit flew from her wet teeth as she roared, "Not gonna fight back, you fucked up little cunt?  Not gonna defend yourself, cheerleader?"

The normal voice in her head screamed back counter accusations and flung the hand away from her.  The words that she finally forced through her constricted throat were, "No, Jack.  I'm not."

Jack's rage flickered for a moment, then held, "Good!  I like the idea of painting the walls with your blood without a struggle.  What you did was so goddamn messed up.  I should just rip your throat out right now."

Miranda was still enough of herself to be absolutely mortified when the tears started to fill her eyes.  She wanted to justify them.  That it was from the lack of oxygen or the adrenaline of being attacked, but she knew better.  She knew the tears were from shame, but the emotion was new to her and she fought it.

"Spare me the lecture, Jack.  Just do whatever Shepard sent you to do and leave."

"Shepard didn't send me.  When I found out what a freaky little bitch you are, I came all on my own.  I'm gonna show you what happens to people who use innocent girls the way you did."

The words cut Miranda right to the core.  When the first of her tears spilled over, the look of disgust on Jack's face intensified.  The look galvanized her, "Don't you dare judge me!  You've done far worse in your day, convict!  Besides..."

She had almost told Jack how sorry she was.  How there had been nothing in her life that she had done that she had truly regretted until now.  How Shepard had shown her how the ends did not justify Cerberus's means, and that she was sickened by what The Illusive Man had done and continued to do.  She caught herself in time, but she could not catch her tears in time.  They slid down her face, and, as the first one landed on Jack's wrist, she pulled her hand away as if it had been burned.

"Jesus, fuck, Miranda!  Don't fuckin’ cry on me! Shit!"

Miranda's mouth dropped open.  The change in the woman's demeanor was shocking.  The hate had evaporated from her expression.  The coiled body had loosened.  The spark of violence had flashed out of her gaze.  She even looked... remorseful was the word that came to mind, but that was a word Miranda had never thought would be associated with Jack.  Suddenly it hit her that Jack had used her name, another brand new occurrence.  She mouthed soundlessly for a moment, a crease appearing between her eyebrows as she stared.

"What?  I just wanted to scare you a little.  I didn't expect you to puss out and get all weepy on me!"

Miranda closed her mouth and stood a little straighter, still leaning against the cold metal wall.  She became acutely aware of the absence of Jack's hand from her skin. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“Believe me, Jack, you could not possibly make me feel worse about myself than I already do.” The tears leaked out faster and everything that had made her Miranda Lawson up until this point in her life seemed to be leaking out of her with them. “I seem to have suddenly become aware of all of the awful things we have been a party to, and I feel rather sick.”

Jack scoffed, and Miranda responded, “It is a… new experience for me.”

“Shit, you’re more fucked up than I thought. You never done anything before that makes you feel like shit?”

“Not directly, no. I’ve always been able to justify…” She opened her eyes and looked intently at Jack. She fiddled with a thin spot in the glove on her right hand and said, in a meek voice that she had certainly never used before, “I can no longer justify the things Cerberus has done. The things I have done. I… I’m sorry, Jack. For what… we did to you on Pragia.”

Jack crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other hip, “You didn’t do shit to me on Pragia, cheerleader. You would’ve still been a kid, living with that fucked up daddy of yours when they started that place.”

“Yes, I know. But… But Cerberus did that to you and I have been a part of Cerberus for some time. I have defended them… defended him for a great many terrible things. The absolute worst was what they did to you.”

This was the true apology that Jack had demanded from Miranda earlier. She had demanded it knowing that she wouldn’t get it, and that was part of the point. Now that it was freely given, and by an obviously wounded Miranda, she found she didn’t really want it anymore.

“Forget it.”

Miranda seemed to understand that this was all she was likely to get from Jack, so she nodded and looked at the floor, trying to collect herself. She heard an irritated sigh from the other side of the room, and then there was the clunk of heavy boots on the metal floor, taking a step closer.

“Look… just… just don’t fuck with Shep, okay? Cause… well… I don’t know, she deserves better and shit.”

“Yes, she does. I won’t. I promise.”

The tears were coming again and this time they made Miranda furiously angry. Why couldn’t she get herself under control?

Another clunk of boots, “And… stop blaming yourself for everything that perverted fuck has ever done. He has to answer for that shit, not you.”

“That one is easier said than done.”

“Well, fucking try, okay?” Another clunk of boots. They were much closer now and Miranda noticed a strong smell of leather coming from the woman. She had always liked that smell, and was surprised to associate it with Jack.

“Cause… well, you’re really fucking hot… when you’re not… you know, crying all over yourself and shit.”

Miranda’s head snapped up and she saw Jack shuffling in her ridiculously oversized boots, less than an arm’s length away, rubbing the back of her neck and… blushing?

“Just… Fuck, I don’t know! Don’t let him make you feel weak or something…”

She hadn’t thought about the action before she did it, and she could not, looking back on it, really say why she had done it, but she reached out at that moment. She wrapped two gloved fingers around the waistband of Jack’s cargo pants and pulled the small woman’s body roughly against her own. Their hips met first in a delicious explosion of lust and bones jarring painfully. Then Miranda slammed her lips into Jack’s. They had been open in midsentence, and Miranda took advantage by diving in with her tongue.

To her credit, Jack caught on very quickly, and she kissed back hard enough to bruise. Her hand went immediately to Miranda’s breast and kneaded through the thin fabric of her cat suit. Miranda hummed her appreciation and clawed into Jack’s ass, pulling their hips tighter in the process. With lighting fast movements, Jack ripped Miranda’s hands away from her pants and pinned them over her head, pulling away from the kiss.

“Last chance to stop me, cheerleader.”

“Don’t you dare stop!” Miranda nearly shouted as she ground into Jack and reached her face forward to initiate another kiss.

Jack dodged and went to her neck instead, biting down as she forced her thigh between Miranda’s legs. They parted willingly and she moaned in pleasure from the bite.

“God, yes, Jack. Take me! Please, take me!”

While Miranda was still capable of thought, she did her best to determine what was happening. She could not deny that there had been a mounting sexual tension between the two of them since Jack came aboard the ship. Miranda could not quite determine the cause, apart from their caustic dislike of each other (something Miranda tended to look for in sexual partners) and her weakness for aggressive personalities. Without a dominant personality to work with, she overwhelmed people and the sex became boring. Like with Jacob. He wasn’t unskilled, but he had no backbone to speak of. Nobility was all well and good, but it doesn’t get a girl wet. Jack, on the other hand…

The woman in question shifted her grip to hold both Miranda’s hands with one of hers. The free hand she lit with a dark field of biotics, “I hope you have another one of these suits, cheerleader. ‘Cause I’m gonna rip this one right off your body and fuck you while you scream my name.”

She extended one glowing finger and touched it to the collar of the suit, which melted into nothing, leaving the skin beneath it warm, but unmarked. Miranda shivered and tried to keep her knees from buckling beneath her. Jack trailed her finger down Miranda’s body, creating a rift of melted fabric, exposing creamy white skin. Miranda could just barely feel the touch as the finger passed down her body, and her breath quickened. Jack made her way towards Miranda’s breast. The anticipation of touch made Miranda’s breath hitch, and Jack slowed her pace, teasing. Miranda closed her eyes and smiled, careful to hold her arms high, in case Jack’s concentration slipped. She wanted to be held in place. Captive to the pleasure.

The biotics fizzled directly over her hard nipple and Miranda moaned, biting her bottom lip. The sound seemed to do Jack in, because she reached out now with her full palm and ripped great chunks of fabric away, exposing Miranda’s body in a feral attack. Only seconds passed before Miranda stood, pinned to the wall of her office, naked except for her thin leather gloves and a bright red thong. Jack growled and let the biotic field sputter out. She launched her mouth at Miranda’s exposed nipple and sucked, lightly biting on occasion, as the operative groaned out her name mingled with profanities Jack hadn’t thought her capable of.

While her mouth worked, Jack’s hand wandered down Miranda’s stomach and slipped between her own leg and the red thong. She teased over it and then grabbed the string over Miranda’s right hips bone, letting it snap back. She released her mouth and grinned wolfishly up at the operative, who glared back.

“Really, Jack?”

Jack chuckled, and then grabbed Miranda by the hips, spinning around and slamming her down to sit on top of her own desk. Miranda caught herself and leaned back seductively. She reached out with one foot, hooking it around Jack’s waist, and pulled her in, wrapping both legs around the convict. Jack leaned in, grinding her hips against the wet panties and pulling Miranda’s face back to her with a hand on the back of her neck. They met for another lustful kiss, tongues dancing over teeth and panting. The grinding was driving Jack wild, but she was determined to make Miranda beg for her.

Apparently, Miranda was all too happy to do just that. She shoved Jack back just a little and pushed a button under the lip of her desk. A hidden drawer at the bottom popped open and Jack looked inside. Just about every kinky toy available for purchase in the galaxy was inside. Miranda’s tastes seemed to be strictly human, however, which Jack found disappointingly vanilla. There were certain restraints made for batarians that Jack had always been fond of.

“You are a dirty little bitch, aren’t you?” Jack said with delight as she sifted through her options.

Miranda started to work the buttons and zippers on Jack’s pants and said in a tone Jack was far more used to hearing from her, “Put on the red one with the square plate at the…”

Jack grabbed her hand to stop her, “Hey, cheerleader!” Miranda looked at her with surprise. “My body, my rules. Your body, your rules. I’ll use what I want, you hear me?”

There was a bite to the words that made Miranda realize she had crossed a line that she should have anticipated. Strictly speaking she was a bottom in the bedroom, whether she was with a man or a woman, but she wasn’t exactly a submissive. She had a feeling that, today though, she would need to let Jack take the reigns. She lowered her eyes slightly, but kept the confidence in her voice when she replied, “Of course, Jack. I just thought you’d like that one. It transmits sensation, you see.”

Jack looked a little confused as she picked up the red dildo with a simple harness and a latex plate at the base. There was a small button on one side of the plate, which looked like it would cover her from her opening to her clit, “Uh… transmits it where?”

Miranda rolled her eyes, “To _you_ , Jack. May I?” Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded, handing over the contraption. Miranda took it and they worked together to get it in place. When it was in position, she pressed the button, and Jack gasped.

Miranda’s smile was cat-like, and she slowly stroked the shaft, letting her fingernail graze lightly over the head. Jack felt every touch on her clit, and she nearly came right there in Miranda’s hand. It was like nothing she had ever felt, and she had used a _lot_ of dildos. Apparently Miranda dropped a ton of creds on a top line model, and it was worth every single one.

Miranda leaned forward, licked the length of Jack’s ear, and whispered, “Make me scream your name and I will suck you off so hard you’ll forget what year it is.” Then she slowly, languidly lay back on her desk and extended her arms over her head. Jack was treated to a full view of every inch of her pale skin, her taut nipples poking into the air. Then she spread her legs wide and waited to be used.

Jack was pretty sure she’s already forgotten what year it was. She had fucked a lot of people, men and women, though mostly women and mostly human, but no one had ever made her feel like she was coming undone like this. She faltered a moment, wondering what the hell she was doing, but the throb between her legs was becoming unbearable. She took a step forward and positioned herself between those firm thighs. She opted to push the panties to the side, rather than removing them, and gripped the dildo in her hand, positing it at Miranda’s dripping opening. She was so swollen and wet that Jack barely had to push as the head slid into her.

The two women gasped together. Jack had never known the feeling of entering someone like this, and she had the distinct impression that she would get addicted fast. She tried to be gentle, but she was aching and she liked it rough. Miranda seemed to want it rough too, because she wrapped her legs around Jack’s waist and pulled her forward, forcing the shaft deeper into her. Her moan was guttural, and Jack pressed forward. Her vision went hazy as the last of the thick shaft buried into Miranda, and she barely hesitated before she pulled partially out and thrust back in hard. She practically flooded at the alien sensation of her clit deep inside another woman. The cock seemed to get harder the wetter she got, and she wondered if this toy had a few other tricks Miranda hadn’t mentioned.

Miranda moaned her name, and it brought her back to the moment. Jack started a steady rhythm, and, after a false start or two, Miranda picked it up perfectly. They rocked into each other, their bodies climbing higher each time Jack’s bare thighs smacked into the cold steel of the desk. Jack picked a god at random from the myriad the galaxy had to offer and thanked it for the idea of leaving the panties on. Each time she thrust into Miranda, the lace edge brushed along her shaft, increasing the pleasure. She focused on the cold of the desk to distract herself from the sensations, trying to last as long as she could. No matter how rough she liked it, she was a pure top. She loved to give pleasure to her bottom. The power of bringing someone else’s body to climax was intoxicating. She thought about how cold the metal must be for Miranda, and then she noticed a datapad under the woman’s shoulder. It was probably uncomfortable. The details kept her focusing on anything other than the waves of Miranda’s tits each time she pounded into her. Or the way she gripped tight at Jack’s hands, which were braced on her hip bones. Or the way Miranda’s dark hair was hanging over the side of the desk, and how sweat was collecting at her hairline.

Then Miranda was chanting her name and her back was arching off the desk and… fuck, her inner walls were gripping over the shaft that was sending every little sensation straight to Jack’s clit. And there was sticky wetness flowing over her cock as those walls pulsed around her and she barked and swore and she was cumming so hard that she had to use her hands against Miranda’s hips to support her weight or else she would fall to her knees. Somehow Jack stayed upright and Miranda kept up the rhythm. She sat up and pulled Jack into a kiss. Their breasts pressed together as she bucked and then she was screaming through another orgasm. Jack gripped desperately at her back to keep her balance as Miranda’s screams died away.

Jack slumped, panting, into Miranda’s shoulders and whispered, over and over again, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Through her gasps, Miranda joked, “You always… had a way… with words, convict.”

Jack smacked her ass with an open palm which made her flinch right into the dildo still buried to the hilt in her. The movement gave Jack one last, amazing aftershock. She slowly pulled out of Miranda and tried to maintain the advantage.

“I think you said something about blowing me?”

Miranda smiled, and gave Jack a very strange look. It was full of gratitude and warmth. Some indefinable something that they neither of them wanted to acknowledge quite yet. She leaned forward and kissed Jack with a tenderness she had never felt in a kiss from anyone in her whole life, and pleasantly unpleasant things started happening in her belly.

Then Miranda broke the kiss with a smirk and slowly lowered herself to her knees. 

 


End file.
